The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to agricultural products which helps satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improved productivity in agricultural efforts since virtually all the readily available, relatively fertile cropland in developed countries has already been placed in use [Science 214, 1087, 1089 (1981)]. Preventing or minimizing loss of a portion of such valuable crops, by inhibiting the growth or killing undesired competing vegetation which is potentially damaging to crop yields [Science 215, 324 (1982)], is a significant approach to improving agricultural efficiency.
A wide variety of materials, commonly referred to as herbicides, useful for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation (by killing or inhibiting) is available. There still exists a need, however, for effective herbicides which destroy or control weeds while not significantly damaging useful crops. Efficient production on large acreage requires the extensive use of herbicides, with approximately 625 million lb. of herbicides used by American farmers in 1981 [Chemical Week, July 7, 1982, p. 36]. At the present time, no existing product provides all features deemed advantageous. Greater persistence, less soil residual, reduced application rates, reduced soil binding, greater selectivity or safety margin between weed control and crop injury, and less dependence on rainfall for activation are currently desirable features for herbicides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,405 and 4,169,719 disclose herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiophene ring may be optionally substituted with CH.sub.3, Cl or Br.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,939 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiophene ring is substituted with substituent groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 alkenyl, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl).sub.2 or SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,029 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiopehene ring is substituted with carboxylic acid, carboxylic ester and alkylcarbonyl groups or derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,910 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides, wherein the thiophene ring is substituted with the group represented by R.sub.6 S(O).sub.n wherein R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, cyclopentyl or cyclopropylmethyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,776 discloses, in part, a process for the preparation of compounds of formula ##STR2## wherein G is ##STR3## R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, CN, NH.sub.2, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, SO.sub.2 C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, SO.sub.2 -di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino, CHO, CONH.sub.2, DC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkynyl, CODC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkynyl, DC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, DC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl, COC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CODC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or CODC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl;
n is 1 or 2; PA0 D is O, S, NH or NC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy; PA0 A is O, S, NR.sub.5 or --C.dbd.N--; PA0 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino; PA0 Y is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; and PA0 Z is CH or N. PA0 Q is O, S(O).sub.n, NH or N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl); PA0 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA0 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy; PA0 A is O, S, NR.sub.5 or --C.dbd.N--; PA0 X is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino; PA0 Y is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy; and PA0 Z is CH or N. PA0 Y is O, S or C(R.sub.6).dbd.N; PA0 R.sub.a is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkoxy; PA0 R.sub.b is the same as R.sub.a or NR.sub.c R.sub.d ; and PA0 E is CH or N. PA0 Y is O or S; PA0 Z is O or S; PA0 E is N or CH; PA0 R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NR.sub.6 R.sub.7 or alkoxyalkyl containing not more than 4 carbon atoms; PA0 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, PA0 NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C(W)R.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, S(O).sub.n -C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or COR.sub.9 ; PA0 R.sub.3 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.5 is H, NO.sub.2, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.n C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, COC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy; PA0 R.sub.6 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl, methoxy or ethoxy; and PA0 R.sub.7 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl. PA0 R.sub.18 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.10, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13. PA0 R.sub.18 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.13. PA0 R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 ' or R.sub.1 "; PA0 R.sub.x is H or halogen; PA0 R.sub.1 ' is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio; PA0 R.sub.1 " is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c or C(O)NR.sub.g R.sub.h ; PA0 R.sub.a is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy, ethoxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; PA0 R.sub.b is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; or PA0 R.sub.a and R.sub.b may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, PA0 C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, cyclopropylmethyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA0 R.sub.g is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.h is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 Q is Q.sub.1 or Q.sub.2 ; PA0 Q.sub.1 is ER.sub.2, NR.sub.3 R.sub.4, ##STR14## OSO.sub.2 R.sub.7, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, CN, SO.sub.2 NHR.sub.21, ##STR15## SO.sub.2 NR.sub.22 NR.sub.23 R.sub.24 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8 ; PA0 E is O, S, SO or SO.sub.2 ; PA0 W.sub.1 is O or S; PA0 J is O, S, NH, NCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 or a single bond; PA0 Q.sub.2 is SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylsulfonyl, halogen, CHO or CR.sub.p .dbd.NOR.sub.q ; PA0 R.sub.i is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, methoxy, ethoxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; PA0 R.sub.j is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or PA0 R.sub.i and R.sub.j may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.k is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, cyclopropylmethyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl; PA0 R.sub.m is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.n is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.p is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.q is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl substituted with R.sub.8, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 haloalkynyl; PA0 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; or PA0 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl)amino; PA0 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl or NR.sub.19 R.sub.20 ; PA0 R.sub.8 is OR.sub.9, S(O).sub.n R.sub.10, CO.sub.2 R.sub.10, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, NR.sub.11 R.sub.12, CONR.sub.11 R.sub.12, C(O)R.sub.13, ##STR16## CN, SCN, SH, NO.sub.2 or N.sub.3 ; R.sub.9 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl; PA0 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl; PA0 R.sub.11 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.12 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; or PA0 R.sub.11 and R.sub.12 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.3, (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.13 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; PA0 R.sub.14 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.15 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 R.sub.17 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl)amino; PA0 R.sub.19 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA0 R.sub.20 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; or PA0 R.sub.19 and R.sub.20 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.21 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, cyclopropyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA0 R.sub.22 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.23 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.24 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or phenyl which may be optionally substituted with R.sub.25 ; or PA0 R.sub.23 and R.sub.24 may be taken together to form (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA0 R.sub.25 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, CN or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 m is 1 or 2; PA0 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA0 W.sub.2 and W.sub.3 are independently O or S; PA0 A is ##STR17## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA0 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, cyano, ##STR18## q is 2 or 3; L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA0 R.sub.d and R.sub.e are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA0 R.sub.f is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 Z is CH or N; PA0 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA0 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA0 Y.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA0 Y.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA0 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; and PA0 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; PA0 (a) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA0 (b) when X or Y is C.sub.1 haloalkoxy, then Z is CH; PA0 (c) when Q.sub.1 is CF.sub.3, then A is A-4, A-5, A-6 or A-7; PA0 (d) when E is O or S and R.sub.9 is H, then R.sub.2 is other than CH.sub.2 OR.sub.9 ; PA0 (e) when W is S, then A is A-1, R is H and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR19## (f) the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.1 and Q is less than or equal to 10; PA0 (g) when Q.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or ##STR20## then X and Y are other than OCF.sub.2 H or SCF.sub.2 H; (h) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 cannot simultaneously be Cl; PA0 (i) when R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 ' then L is L-1, L-3, L-5, L-6, L-8 or L-10; PA0 (j) the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.22, R.sub.23 and R.sub.24 is less than or equal to 10; PA0 (k) when R.sub.21 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 cyanoalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, then X and Y are other than OCF.sub.2 H or SCF.sub.2 H; PA0 (l) when Y is CN and R.sub.1 ' is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3, then R.sub.21 is other than C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA0 (m) when R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 ' then Q is Q.sub.1 ; PA0 (n) when R.sub.1 is R.sub.1 " then Q is Q.sub.1 or Q.sub.2 ; PA0 (o) when Q.sub.2 is halogen then R.sub.x is halogen; PA0 (p) when R.sub.1 " is SO.sub.2 NR.sub.a R.sub.b, CO.sub.2 R.sub.c or C(O)NR.sub.g R.sub.h when Q is SO.sub.2 NHR.sub.21, ##STR21## SO.sub.2 NR.sub.22 NR.sub.23 R.sub.24, SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.i R.sub.j, CO.sub.2 R.sub.k, C(O)NR.sub.m R.sub.n or CHO then L is L-1, L-2, L-5 or L-6; and PA0 (q) when Q.sub.2 is halogen then L is L-2, L-4, L-5, L-6, L-7 or L-9. PA0 (1) Compounds of Formula I wherein PA0 (3) Compounds of Preferred 2 where L is L-1 or L-3. PA0 (4) Compounds of Preferred 2 where L is L-5, L-6, L-8 or L-10. PA0 (5) Compounds of Preferred 3 where PA0 (6) Compounds of Preferred 5 where PA0 (7) Compounds of Preferred 4 where PA0 (8) Compounds of Preferred 7 where PA0 (9) Compounds of Formula I wherein PA0 (11) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-1. PA0 (12) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-2. PA0 (13) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-3. PA0 (14) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-4. PA0 (15) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-5. PA0 (16) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-6. PA0 (17) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-7. PA0 (18) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-8. PA0 (19) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-9. PA0 (20) Compounds of Preferred 10 where L is L-10. PA0 (21) Compounds of Preferred 11 where PA0 (22) Compounds of Preferred 21 where PA0 (23) Compounds of Preferred 22 where PA0 (24) Compounds of Preferred 12 where PA0 (25) Compounds of Preferred 24 where PA0 (26) Compounds of Preferred 25 where PA0 (27) Compounds of Preferred 13 where PA0 (28) Compounds of Preferred 27 where PA0 (29) Compounds of Preferred 28 where PA0 (30) Compounds of Preferred 14 where PA0 (31) Compounds of Preferred 30 where PA0 (32) Compounds of Preferred 31 where PA0 (33) Compounds of Preferred 15 where PA0 (34) Compounds of Preferred 33 where PA0 (35) Compounds of Preferred 34 where PA0 (36) Compounds of Preferred 16 where PA0 (37) Compounds of Preferred 36 where PA0 (38) Compounds of Preferred 37 where PA0 (39) Compounds of Preferred 17 where PA0 (40) Compounds of Preferred 39 where PA0 (41) Compounds of Preferred 40 where PA0 (42) Compounds of Preferred 18 where PA0 (43) Compounds of Preferred 42 where PA0 (44) Compounds of Preferred 43 where PA0 (45) Compounds of Preferred 19 where PA0 (46) Compounds of Preferred 45 where PA0 (47) Compounds of Preferred 46 where PA0 (48) Compounds of Preferred 20 where PA0 (49) Compounds of Preferred 48 where PA0 (50) Compounds of Preferred 49 where PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)-3-thiophen esulfonamide, m.p. 171.degree.-173.degree. C.; PA0 N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-(methoxymethyl)- 3-thiophenesulfonamide, m.p. 155.degree.-156.degree. C.; PA0 N-[(4-methoxy-6-methylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-4-cyano-3-thiophenesulf onamide, m.p. 189.degree.-192.degree. C.; PA0 N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-3-(2-methoxyethyl)-2-thiophe nesulfonamide, m.p. 173.degree.-176.degree. C.; PA0 3-[[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl]-4-(propylsulf inyl)-2-thiophenecarboxylic acid, methyl ester, m.p. 178.degree.-179.degree. C.; and PA0 3-[[(4-methoxy-6-methylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl]-4-(propy lsulfinyl)-2-thiophenecarboxylic acid, methyl ester, m.p. 112.degree.-113.degree. C. PA0 "The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds", a series published by Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York and London; PA0 "Pyrimidines", Vol. 16 of the same series by D. J. Brown; PA0 "s-Triazines and Derivatives", Vol. 13 of the same series by E. M. Smolin and L. Rappoport; and PA0 F. C. Schaefer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,547 and K. R. Huffman and F. C. Schaefer, J. Org. Chem., 28, 1812 (1963), which describes the synthesis of triazines.
EP-A No. 101,670 discloses, in part, a process for the preparation of compounds of formula ##STR4## wherein G is ##STR5## R.sub.1 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, QC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CF.sub.3, SO.sub.2 -di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino, COQC.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, COQC.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or COQC.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl optionally substituted by halogen, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,597 discloses, in part, a process for the preparation of compounds of formula ##STR6## wherein A is ##STR7## R.sub.3 is H, halogen, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; R.sub.5 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, CF.sub.3, S(O).sub.m C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, COR.sub.7 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.8 R.sub.9 ;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,898 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of formula ##STR8## wherein X is O, S, NR.sub.4 or C(R.sub.5).dbd.N;
EP-A No. 146,263 published June 26, 1985, discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides represented by the following generic formulae. ##STR9##
EP-A No. 165,753 published Dec. 27, 1985, discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides substituted with 5- and 6-membered heterocyclic rings.
EP-A No. 177,163 published Apr. 9, 1986 discloses herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides substituted with acetal and ketal groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses in part herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides of the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.17 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and
EP-A No. 84,224 published July 27, 1983 discloses, in part, herbicidal thiophenesulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein R.sub.17 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and